Even The Wind Needs Someone To Love
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Haruka realizes she loves Michiru, but a little too late...does she still have a chance?


Title: Even The Wind Needs Someone To Love  
Author: DarkOuters7  
Rated: pg-13  
E-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
  
Ahh yes...another Haruka realizes she loves Michiru fic. Happy ending. This is the product of waking up at 5 in the morning and going, "I need to write a fic!!!" I wrote this a few months ago, and I only now typed it up. I hope you guys like it! ^^ Email me with comments and such, but please...no flames...although I said i'd tolerate them before...right now i'd just...well..i dunno..so don't send them. Thank you. Critisims are welcome....not flames. Arigato!  
  
The wind blew through her short blond hair as she sat on the roof of her house.   
"Dammit," she cursed out loud. 'Why did she do that? Why did she say that?' she asked herself.  
"Why did I push her away?" Haruka shouted out into the night. "She's the only one who understands me! The only one who truly knows me and I lost her...I lost my best friend..."  
Closing her eyes, she lifted her face to feel the gentle caress of the cool evening breeze.  
"Michiru..." she whispered. 'Michiru with her beautiful warmth and calming touch and...loving...loving...eyes...Michiru...'  
"God, I love her," Haruka realized. "I love her! I love...Michiru..."  
'I can't lose her! Dammit, I can't live without her!' Haruka thought, standing up. She ran down the stairs and into the house. Seeing Michiru was nowhere to be found, she dashed outside, past her car, and towards where she knew Michiru would be.  
Towards home.  
She was the wind chasing the sea.  
  
"Haruka...I..." Michiru started.   
Haruka shivered with pleasure feeling Michiru's hand on her own.  
"I..." Michiru tried to say.  
Haruka could only gaze into her eyes. Her beautiful sea-blue eyes that were filled with...love...love?  
"I love you, Haruka..." Michiru whispered quietly, but loud enough for Haruka to hear every word clearly.   
Haruka's eyes widened and she could only focus her gaze on Michiru's love-filled eyes.  
Michiru's hand ran through Haruka's blond hair and over her cheek tenderly.  
Haruka stiffened, not being able to back away-not being able to speak.  
Shocked, she could feel Michiru's sweet lips upon hers-soft, gentle, warm.  
'I love you, Michiru,' Haruka thought to herself. Her eyes flew open as she quickly backed away.  
'I love her?' Haruka questioned herself, panicked.  
"Haruka...?" Michiru asked confused.  
"No..." Haruka whispered quietly as she fled the room.  
  
She had reached her destination. A solitary figure stood on the beach facing the sea.  
Quietly, Haruka walked up to where Michiru stood.   
"Michiru?" she whispered, her voice stolen by the wind.  
Michiru slowly turned around to face her.  
"Michiru.." Haruka started again.  
Patiently, Michiru waited, looking into Haruka's confused eyes, hoping for certain words to fill the silence.  
"Michiru...I...I...I love you," Haruka whispered with effort, casting her gaze down to the sandy beach.  
Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.  
Haruka held the smaller woman closer, feeling her heart beat in sync with hers.  
She kissed Michiru gently and felt Michiru return the kiss. It felt so...wonderful...so beautiful...She felt like her heart had been enclosed in a cage all her life and only now the doors had been unlocked and she was soaring through the sky. 'You are my wings, Michiru...' Haruka thought.   
Michiru broke the kiss, leaning her head on Haruka's chest and gazing out over the ocean.  
Haruka held Michiru closer to her and heard her sigh happily.  
She closed her eyes to try to keep the moment in her memory forever.  
She felt the wind in her hair, heard the pounding of the sea against the shore...felt Michiru's gentle touch. She felt...love.Opening her eyes and kissing Michiru's aqua-marine hair, she leaned closer to 'her Michiru' and smiled.  
Even the wind needs someone to love.  
  
  
Good? Bad? What did you think of the 5-in-the-morning-need-to-write product? I dunno..actually I think it's pretty good..but I dunno..email me with comments or write a review! Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
